harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Syriusz Black III
Syriusz Black III '(ur. między 1 września a listopadem 1959W F.A.Q. section na J.K.Rowling Official Site, oznajmiła, że Syriusz "miał około 22 lata" kiedy został zesłany do Azkabanu. Przyjmując, że został uwięziony po 31 października 1981 i uczęszczał do Hogwartu od 1971 do 1978, Syriusz mógł się urodzić pomiędzy 1 września 1959 a listopadem 1959. - zm. 17 czerwca 1996) był czarodziejem czystej krwi, synem Oriona i Walburgii Black oraz starszym bratem Regulusa. Chociaż był spadkobiercą domu Blacków, Syriusz nie zgadzał się z poglądami rodziny na temat czystości krwi i złamał tradycje kiedy został przydzielony do Gryffindoru zamiast Slytherinu w Hogwarcie - Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, do której uczęszczał od 1971 do 1978. Kiedy jego relacje z rodziną pogorszyły się, zyskał niezwykłą przyjaźń z Jamesem Potterem, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Czterech przyjaciół, znanych również pod nazwą Huncwoci, wstąpiło do Zakonu Feniksa, aby walczyć przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi oraz jego Śmierciożercom podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Syriusz przy okazji został ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Potter'a. Jednakże, Peter wydał ich Voldemortowi i Syriusz został wrobiony w morderstwo Lily i James'a Potterów, jak również w morderstwo Peter'a oraz dwunastu Muggoli, których zabił Pettigrew podczas ucieczki. Syriusz został zesłany do Azkabanu na dwanaście lat, ostatecznie został jedyną osobą, która uciekła z więzienia przy pomocy transformacji w jego animagową formę - psa. Syriusz odkrył zdradę Pettigrew za pomocą starego przyjaciela Remusa oraz jego chrześniaka. Po powrocie Lorda Voldemorta w 1995, Syriusz powrócił do Zakonu. Został zabity przez Bellatrix Lestrange podczas Bitwy o Departament Tajemnic. Na chwilę pojawił się znowu przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia wraz z Jamesem, Lily i Remusem w 1998. Biografia Dzieciństwo Syriusz był ostatnim spadkobiercą posiadłości Blacków, dawniej sławnej, czarodziejskiej rodziny czystej krwi. Jego rodzice, Orion i Walburga, oboje byli z rodu Blacków przez urodzenie. Syriusz miał młodszego brata, Regulusa, który zmarł po odwróceniu się przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi w 1979 poprzez próbę zniszczenia jego Horkusów. Został zabity przez armię Inferiusów. (Syriusz o tym nie wiedział)Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' "Syriusz" jest tradycyjnym imieniem rodu Blacków, powracające przynajmniej w trzech ostatnich pokoleniach i kontynuujące rodzinną tradycję o nazywaniu dzieci nawami gwiazd, gwiazdozbiorów i galaktyk. Imiona Cygnus, Arcturus i Regulus występowały przynajmniej dwukrotnie każde. Szczególnie jednakże tylko jeden Syriusz (pradziadek Łapy) zostawił linię pochodzenia, która zakończyła się najmłodszym Syriuszem.Rodzina Black Rodzina Blacków mocno wierzyła w wyjątkowość czystej krwi. Nie akceptowali małżeństwa z Mugolami lub dzieci z nie magicznych rodzin i nawet wyrzekli się charłaków, jak stryjecznego dziadka Syriusza - Mariusa Blacka oraz nalegali, aby jej członkowie poślubiali jedynie szanowanych czarodziejów klasy czystej krwi. Odnosili się również z szacunkiem do Czarnej Magii. Syriusz odrzucił te wartości, wszczynając konflikt z rodziną. Rzucił nawet stały urok z transparentami Gryffindoru, zdjęciami Muggolskich dziewczyn w bikini oraz motocykii na ściany swojego pokoju akcentując tym samym różnice między rodziną i drażniąc rodziców''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Kiedy jego kuzynki Bellatrix i Narcyza zawarły małżeństwa czystej krwi z Rodolphusem Lestrangem i Luciuszem Malfoyem, Syriusz obchodził się do nich z pogardą. Jego ulubiona kuzynka, Andromeda Tonks, została odcięta od rodziny jako "zdrajca krwi", kiedy poślubiła Teda Tonksa, czarodzieja z rodziny Muggoli. Syriusz później również otrzymał ten tytuł i był traktowany z odrazą, nawet nienawiścią, przez niektórych członków rodziny. Jednakże, w późniejszym życiu, Syriusz zawarł przyjaźń ze swoją kuzynką, Nymphadorą Tonks, jak również ze swoim chrześniakiem Harrym (którego kochał jak syna), przyjaciółmi Harry'ego - Hermioną i Ronem oraz jego dalekimi kuzynami z rodu Weasley'ów. Lata w Hogwarcie thumb|Syriusz, James i Remus podczas piątego roku. Syriusz miał nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo; w młodości został znienawidzony przez większość członków rodziny, szczególnie przez matkę i kuzynkę Bellatrix Lestrange. Podczas gdy cała reszta członków rodu Blacków była przydzielana do Slytherinu, Syriusz dostał się do Gryffindoru. Złamał tym samym rodzinna tradycję i dał dowód na to, że jego poglądy odbiegły znacznie od poglądów reszty rodziny. Ostentacyjnie demonstrując swoją niechęć wobec Slytherinu i rasistowskich poglądów własnej rodziny wobec muggoli i i czarodziejów o innym niż ich statucie krwi, otapetował swój pokój barwami Gryffindoru, plakatami motorów i dziewcząt w bikini. Bardzo cieszył się życiem w Hogwartcie, gdzie był nierozłączny ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Jamesem Potterem, jak również z Remusem Lupinem i Petterem Pettigrew. Remus, co potem odkryli, był thumb|left|Syriusz pod postacią psa. wilkołakiem. Aby go wspierać, Syriusz, James i Peter potajemnie - i nielegalnie - zostali Animagami, co pozwoliło im bezpieczniej towarzyszyć Remusowi podczas jego transformacji i utrzymywać go pod kontrolą. Forma Syriusza przybierała kształt wielkiego, czarnego psa, od czego przyjęło się jego przezwisko "Łapa" (ang. Padfoot). Czterech przyjaciół nazwało swoją paczkę "Huncwotami" (ang. The Marauders) i używali swoich przezwisk "Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz"; Łapa, Rogacz i Glizdogon pod ich trzema formami animagii i Lunatyk w jego wilczej postaci.Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Podczas pobytu w szkole Syriusz wraz z Jamesem był niezmiernie popularny. Nauczyciele szanowali ich inteligencję i zdolności, wobec zachowania jednak mając uzasadnione zastrzeżenia. Poprzednicy Freda i Georga na tronie największych rozrabiaków Hogwartu, co zauważył Hagrid, dokonując ich porównania. Wśród żeńskiej części uczniowskiej populacji Hogwartu Syriusz wzbudzał zrozumiały popłoch swoją nonszalancką elegancją i niedbałym urokiem. Popularność Syriusza nie była jednak powszechna. Wcześniej, narodziła się wzajemna nienawiść pomiędzy Jamesem Potterem i Severusem Snapem. Syriusz aktywnie wspierał Jamesa, pokazując Snapowi swoją wyższość i wzbudzając w nim tym samym odrazę do końca życia. Syriusz osądził Snapa jako "małego ekscentryka, który był wpatrzony w Czarną Magię" od pierwszego dnia Snapa w Hogwarcie, chociaż nie ma oznak tego podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Syriusz i James często zmieniali metody znęcania się na Snapie. Podczas oglądania jednego ze wspomnień Snapa w Myślodsiewni, Harry zobaczył jak Syriusz i James dręczyli go, tylko dlatego, że było im nudno. Syriusz próbował usprawiedliwić to zaznaczając, że on i James wtedy mieli tylko 15 lat (co Harry ostro skomentował, "Ja mam 15 lat!"), jednak przyznał się, że on i James byli "małymi, aroganckimi głupkami" i nie był dumny ze swojego zachowania. thumb|Syriusz jako uczeń. Punkt kulminacyjny nienawiść pomiędzy Snapem i Syriuszem osiągnęła, kiedy Syriusz dla głupiego kawału poinformował Snape'a, jak dostać się do tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą, wiodącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Snape nie wiedział, że Remus Lupin był tam zamykany podczas swoich transformacji w wilkołaka i widząc pewnego wieczora przed pełnią księżyca Madamm Pomphrey, prowadzącą Lupina w tamtym kierunku, poszedł za nimi. James był zmuszony go ratować. Syriusz tłumaczył swój czyn tym, że on jedynie powiedział Snapowi to, co chciał wiedzieć o tunelu, pomijając kluczowe informacje. Jednocześnie miał pretensje bo "służył Sanpowi pomocą". Niechęć Snapa do Syriusza nigdy nie zniknęła. W wieku szesnastu lat, Syriusz w końcu odciął się od rodziny i schronił się u Jamesa i jego rodziców. Jego oburzona matka wypaliła jego imię z drzewa rodziny. Wujek Syriusza - Alphard, brat Walburgii, polubił swojego bratanka i zostawił mu wielki spadek, przez co Walburga Black wypaliła również i jego imię. Pierwsza Wojna Po ukończeniu szkoły, Syriusz walczył przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi, wstępując do Zakonu Feniksa. W 1977, on i James brali udział w pościgu z dwoma policjantami. Chociaż według nich miał być chwilą rozrywki, zmienił się w odrobinę bardziej poważny kiedy para została zaatakowana przez trzech mężczyzn na miotłach. Syriusz i James użyli swoich różdżek, aby podnieść samochód policyjny, który ich ścigał i napastnicy rozbili się o niego. ''Harry Potter Prequel thumb|left|Syriusz, jako młody mężczyzna, podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Syriusz pozostał przyjacielem Jamesa i uczestniczył w jego ślubie z Lily Evans jako drużba. Kiedy ich syn Harry się urodził, James i Lily mianowali Syriusza jego ojcem chrzestnym, w ten sposób wyznaczyli go opiekunem Harry'ego w wypadku ich śmierci. Dał on także Harry'emu jego pierwszą miotłę jako prezent na pierwsze urodziny, co opisała Lily w liście znalezionym przez Harry'ego wiele lat później. Po dołączeniu do Zakonu Feniksa, Syriusz stał się nieufny i zestresowany przez wielki terror, który wprowadził Lord Voldemort. Szybko pojawiły się tego oznaki — w październiku 1981, nie ufał on już staremu przyjacielowi Remusowi Lupinowi, podejrzewając, że jest szpiegiem i nie przekazywał mu ważnych informacji. Jednak ufał on bezgranicznie Peterowi Pettigrew, czego żałował przez resztę swojego życia. W 1981, rodzina Potterów była świadoma, że Harry, wraz z synem Franka i Alice Longbottom - dwóch innych członków Zakonu, jest specyficznym celem Lorda Voldemorta. Albus Dumbledore poradził im ukryć się używając czaru Fidelius, który Dumbledore miał nadzieje będzie wystarczająco dobry, aby ukryć ich przed złem. James był niewzruszony decydując, aby Syriusz został ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, wierzył że Syriusz chętniej by zginął niż ujawnił gdzie są. Jednakże, wiedząc że Voldemort może go podejrzewać, Syriusz zasugerował "słabą, mniej utalentowaną rzecz" — Petera Pettigrew — zamiast. Trzymając wszystkich, wykluczając Remusa Lupina i Albusa Dumbledora, w niewiedzy, Syriusz i Potterowie wyznaczyli Pettigrew na Strażnika Tajemnicy i Blacka jako przynętę. thumb|256px|Syriusz na plakacie, jako "poszukiwany". Więzienie W noc Halloween 1981 roku, Syriusz poszedł do ukrycia Pettigrew i nie zastał go tam. Pełen niepokoju przez zastane tam oznaki walki, Syriusz gorączkowo udał się do Doliny Godrica, gdzie ujrzał zniszczony dom Potterów oraz ich nieżywych przyjaciół; tylko mały Harry przeżył. Kiedy Rubeus Hagrid pojawił się na miejscu aby ratować Harry'ego, za rozkazem Dumbledora, Syriusz zaoferował swoją pomoc. Jednakże, Hagrid poinformował go, że Dumbledore ma w planach wysłać go do siostry Lily, Petunii. Syriusz zgodził się i dał Hagridowi jego latający motocykl, uważając że może mu się przydać; mimo to, po tym jak gajowy dostarczył dziecko, zamierzał oddać Blackowi jego motor.Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Po opuszczeniu Doliny Godrica, Syriusz zaatakował Pettigrew, zdeterminowany do tego, aby go zabić w zemście. Jednak Pettigrew przechytrzył: stanął naprzeciw Syriusza na zatłoczonej ulicy, wywołał wielką eksplozje, która umożliwiła mu upozorowanie własnej śmierci, zostawiając pojedynczy palec jako dowód, przy okazji zabijając dwunastu Muggoli. Syriusz został aresztowany przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa i został zesłany bez rozprawy do Azkabanu za zamordowanie Pettigrew i dwunastu Muggoli, za podanie informacji o miejscu, w którym znajdują się Potterowie co przyczyniło się do ich śmierci oraz za usługiwanie Lordowi Voldemortowi. Miał spędzić następne dwanaście lat w izolatce skazany na łaskę gwardii Azkabanu, Dementorów. Na granicy szaleństwa, utrzymał swoje zdrowie psychiczne skupiając się na swojej niewinności. Powiedział, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, że "to była bardziej obsesja niż szczęśliwa myśl"; nie było to wykryte przez Dementorów, ale ciągle dawało mu odrobinę komfortu. Jednakże, rozmyślając o śmierci jego przyjaciół i zdradzie Pettigrew, popadł na dobre w obsesje. Ucieczka z Azkabanu Ucieczka Syriusza obiegła cały świat Magii. W 1993, został pierwszą znaną osobą, która kiedykolwiek uciekła z magicznego więzienia. Po kilku ciężkich latach w Azkabanie, Syriusz odzyskał na tyle siły, aby zmienić się w swoją Animagową formę. Prosty umysł psa dowiódł mniejsze zainteresowanie Demetorów, którzy z kolei nie rozumieli trudnego sensu zwierzęcych emocji. Po swobodnym zapożyczeniu Proroka Codziennego Korneliusza Knota podczas inspekcji, odkrył że Pettigrew wciąż żył podszywając się pod swoją Animagową formą jako szczur Rona Weasley'a. Zaczął mruczeć "Jest w Hogwarcie" podczas snu, jak twierdzili Dementorzy. Przepełniony pragnieniem zemsty i obrony Harry'ego, Syriusz wymyślił pośpiesznie plan ucieczki. Zmienił się w swoją Animagową postać i, wraz ze swoją specyficzną budową, przecisnął się przez kraty. Wymijając Dementorów, przepłynął przez Morze Północne ku wolności, jednak ta przeprawa prawie go zabiła. Dostał się następnie do Little Whinging, gdzie chciał rzucić okiem na Harry'ego, już nastolatka, który uciekł od swojej muggolskiej rodziny. Jego wygląd przestraszył Harry'ego, tuż przed pojawieniem się Błędnego Rycerza. Kiedy Harry obejrzał się za psem, zniknął. Łącząc otaczające pogłoski o jego więzieniu i rozmowach przez sen, wielu w społeczności czarodziejów wierzyło, że Black uciekł aby zamordować Harry'ego w celu przywrócenia Lorda Voldemorta. thumb|left|207px|Syriusz we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Syriusz znalazł schronienie w Hogsmeade; kilka razy był zauważony i błędnie brany za Ponuraka. Zawarł znajomość z kotem Hermiony Granger - Krzywołapem, który rozpoznał że Syriusz nie jest tak naprawdę psem, oraz który odkrył kim był Peter. Krzywołap próbował przynieść Petera Syriuszowi, ale jego właściciel, Ron Weasley był bardzo opiekuńczy względem swojego tak zwanego zwierzątka. W napływie szaleństwa i desperacji, wdarł się do Hogwartu przez stary korytarz z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i przy okazji rozciął portret Grubej Damy kiedy ta odmówiła wpuszczenia go do Wieży Gryffindoru. Później, przyszedł obejrzeć mecz Quidditcha pomiędzy Gryffindorem i Huffelpuffem, gdzie zauważył wspaniałe umiejętności Harry'ego, które odzwierciedlały Jamesa. Ostatecznie, dostał się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, dzięki skradzionej przez Krzywołapa liście Nevilla Longbottoma z hasłami i posiekał zasłonę łóżka Rona Weasley'a w poszukiwaniu Parszywka. Nieszczęśliwie dla niego, Peter zdecydował sfałszować swoją własną śmierć i pozostać w ukryciu. W czerwcu, Syriusz złapał Rona niosącego Parszywka i zaciągnął ich przez tunel pod Bijącą Wierzbą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Harry i Hermiona Granger podążyli za nimi. Jego zamiarem było zabić Syriusza przypuszczając, że zdradził jego rodziców, pomimo wieku i różnicach w umiejętnościach w czarowaniu. Jednak kiedy Syriusz był zdany na jego łaskę, Lupin, który widział Petera na skonfiskowanej Mapie Huncwotów, pozbawił go różdżki. Razem, wraz z Blackiem osłonili prawdziwą postać Petera. Oboje chcieli zabić starego przyjaciela za zdradzenie Lily i Jamesa, tylko Harry powstrzymał ich przed morderstwem, wierząc że będzie lepiej oddać go w ręce sprawiedliwości. W czasie powrotu do zamku Syriusz powiedział Harry'emu o swojej posiadłości i zapytał czy nie zechciałby z nim zamieszkać. Syriusz był opiekunem Harry'ego na wypadek gdyby cokolwiek stało się jego rodzicom. Harry był ekstatyczny i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Niestety, kiedy wyszli z Bijącej Wierzby, Lupin zmienił się w wilkołaka pod wpływem pełni księżyca i nie panując nad tym, oszalał. W celu ochrony Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony przed Lupinem, Syriusz zmienił się w psa i walczył z nim. To dało Peterowi możliwość ucieczki i powrotu do służenia Voldemortowi. Syriusz był osłabiony po starciu i nie potrafił siebie obronić kiedy przybyli Dementorzy. Chwilę potem dusza Syriusza była wysysana przez Dementorów, którzy zostali wysłani do Hogwartu. Jednak Patronus podobny do Jelenia ich odgonił. Syriusz po krótkim czasie został złapany przez Snapa i został skazany na Pocałunek Dementora, który był gorszy niż śmierć. Na szczęście, Harry i Hermiona pomogli mu w ucieczce dzięki Zmieniaczowi Czasu Hermiony, który pozwolił im również ocalić hippogryfa Hardodzioba od egzekucji, w ten sposób zyskał "transport". Syriusz znowu był ścigany, ale żywy z duszą na swoim miejscu. Wysłał list przez sowę, w którym wyjaśnił że to on podarował Harry'emu Błyskawice na święta i dał pozwolenie na wyjścia do Hogsmeade jako jego ojciec chrzestny. Przy okazji zostawił sowę dla Rona, ponieważ nie miał zwierzątka, którą Ginny nazwała Świstoświnką. Wydarzenia podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego thumb|234px|Syriusz porozumiewa się z Harrym poprzez kominek w Pokoju Wspólnym. Syriusz przebywał w Europie z dala od władzy Ministerstwa Magii. Komunikował się z Harrym poprzez sowę, bardzo rzadko zatrzymując się w jakimś schronieniu na dłużej. Harry zaczął polegać na radach Blacka, kiedy tylko takowych potrzebował. Syriusz powrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdy chrześniak napisał mu, że jego blizna coraz częściej sprawia mu ból. Sygnalizowało to o obecności lub mocy Lorda Voldemorta. Kiedy Harry w tajemniczy sposób został zgłoszony do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Syriusz ukrył się w pobliżu Hogsmeade i wspierał go przez ten czas moralnie. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Ostrzegł Harry'ego przed Igorem Karkaroffem, dyrektorem Durmstrangu, informując go o dawnej przynależności do Śmierciożerców, oraz o tym jak wydał znaczną ilość nazwisk w zamian za wolność. Harry powiadomił Łapę, że na Mapie Huncwotów pojawiło się nazwisko Crouch, kiedy pracował nad drugą zagadką. Syriusz przyznał, że jest to podejrzane, lecz nakazał Harry'emu skupić się na zadaniu spoczywającym w jego rękach i zostawić dziwną, wszystkim ostatnio znaną sprawę Croucha innym. Kiedy Barty Crouch zaginął na terenie zamku w tajemniczych okolicznościach, Syriusz ostrzegł Harry'ego, że ktoś nie chciał, aby Crouch dostał się do Dumbledora. Poradził mu trenować obronne zaklęcia i nigdy nie błąkać się samemu. Druga Wojna Wraz z powrotem Lorda Voldemorta do jego fizycznej postaci, Dumbledore przywrócił Zakon Feniksa. W nocy, Dumbledore wysłał Syriusza aby zebrał stary zespół i poinformował ich o zaistniałej sytuacji. Syriusz ofiarował swój stary dom rodzinny przy Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie na Kwaterę Główną Zakonu. Niestety przez to, że był wciąż ścigany przez władze, Syriusz nie mógł nigdy bezpiecznie opuścić domu i zgorzkniale zaczął postrzegać siebie jako "niepotrzebnego". Kiedy dzielnie opuścił dom, aby odprowadzić Harry'ego na pociąg do Hogwartu, Draco Malfoy złośliwie pogratulował Harry'emu "zwierzątka". thumb|left|203px|Harry spotyka Syriusza na Grimmauld Place. Harry i Syriusz pozostali w kontakcie podczas roku szkolnego poprzez sowy i właściwości kominków wraz z proszkiem Fiuu, jednak obecność Syriusza została po pewnym czasie wykryta przez Dolores Umbridge, podczas pełnienia w tamtym roku funkcji dyrektora Hogwartu. Syriusz odegrał rolę ojca i starszego brata Harry'ego podczas jego trudności z Umbridge, zachęcając go do sprzeciwiania się jej reformom i zdecydowanie popierając secretne stowarzyszenie nauczania obrony w praktyce, Gwardii Dumbledora. Jego gorące wsparcie dla Gwardii zaniepokoiło Heriome, która myślała że Syriusz zamierzał żyć pośrednio poprzez nich. Nakłaniał również Harry'ego do skontaktowania się z nim, jeżeli Profesor Snape dawałby mu wycisk podczas ich lekcji Oklumencji. Podczas przebywania w zamknięciu na Grimmauld Place 12, Syriusz opuścił się trochę w dbaniu o siebie. Jego wygląd został zauważony kiedy Harry i dzieci Weasley'ów przybyli przed Świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Wydawał się trochę pijany jak "Mundungus - smród zleżałego drinka wokół niego." Był również nie ogolony i od paru dni nie zmieniał ubrania. Bitwa o Departament Tajemnic i śmierć thumb|324px|Wizja Harry'ego. Voldemort użył Legilimencji, aby stworzyć fałszywą fizję w myślach Harry'ego o tym, że Syriusz jest torturowany w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry zatem był przekonany, że Black był faktycznie torturowany i, wraz z Ronem, Hermioną oraz członkami GD Ginny Weasley, Nevillem Longbottomem i Luną Lovegood, poleciał do Londynu dzięki Testralom. Uczniowie przebyli drogę do opuszczonego Ministerstwa Magii i dostali się do Departamentu Tajemnic, tylko po to żeby zostać złapanym w zasadzkę przez Śmierciożerców. Żeby było śmieszniej, to Severus Snape był osobą, która ostatecznie uratowała im życie poprzez wezwanie Zakonu. Syriusz, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody i w końcu Albus Dumbledore, wszyscy przybyli i rozpoczął się pojedynek ze Śmierciożercami. Tragicznie jednak, podczas szalonego pojedynku ze znienawidzoną kuzynką Bellatrix, Syriusz został trafiony zaklęciem, przez co wpadł za zasłonę w Sali Śmierci.Minie wiele lat, aby Harry mógł w pełni dojść do siebie po stracie ojca chrzestnego. "Nekroskopia" thumb|left|264px|Syriusz, po uderzeniu przez zaklęcia wpada za zasłonę. Za okazanie dowodów na Petera Pettigrew jako winnego zdrady Jamesa i Lily Potterów oraz za zamordowanie niewinnych ludzi, Syriusz został pośmiertnie uniewinniony. Syriusz nie miał dzieci. Prastary ród Blacków zakończył się wraz z jego śmiercią. Gdyby Regulus Black żył, byłby spadkobiercą; jednakże umarł wcześniej niż Syriusz. Zgodnie z primogeniturą, następnie spadkobiercą była Bellatrix Lestrange (jego najstarsza kuzynka,lecz prawnie unieważniona za morderstwo Syriusza), Andromeda Tonks (jego druga najstarsza kuzynka) lub Draco Malfoy, następny starszy mężczyzna z rodu Blacków przez jego matkę, Narcyzę Malfoy (z domu Black). Jednak, ich prawa zostały wyparte przez wolę Syriusza, która wyznaczyła Harry'ego Potter'a na spadkobierce jego dóbr doczesnych. W ten sposób, zgodnie z wolą, Harry odziedziczył dom przy Grimmauld Place 12, Hardodzioba, Stworka oraz pozostałą fortunę Blacków. Nie darząc Grimmauld Place 12 wielką miłością, domu który trzymał w sobie wiele bolesnych wspomnień po Syriuszu, Harry zdecydował oddać go Zakonowi Feniksa jako w Kwaterę Główną w dalszym ciągu. Stworek, zmuszony służyć Harry'emu przez wolę Syriusza, został zesłany do pracy w Hogwarcie jako skrzat domowy w szkolnej kuchni (co ani trochę nie pomogło nienawiści Stworka wobec Harry'ego). Hardodziob został z powrotem przekazany pod opiekę Rubeusowi Hagridowi pod nowym imieniem - Kłębolot. Syriusz podarował Hagridowi zaczarowany, latający motocykl 16 lat wcześniej w Dolinie Godryka, po odkryciu że Potterowie nie żyją. Po próbach przebłagania Hagrida, aby dał mu Harry'ego - Hagrid odmówił, ponieważ miał rozkaz zabrać Harry'ego do Little Whinging — Syriusz dał Hagridowi motor przed złapaniem Petera Pettigrew. Motor był na terenie posesji Hagrida to czasu kiedy był potrzebny do przeniesienia Harry'ego z Privet Drive nr 4 do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa chwilę po siedemnastych urodzinach Potter'a. Motor rozbił się, gdy Zakon został zaatakowany przez Śmierciożerców. Ted Tonks zebrał szczątki i wysłał je do Artura Weasley'a, który następnie odbudował motor i dał go Harry'emu. Syriusz był jednym z czterech duchów, które przyszły poprzez Kamień Wskrzeszenia, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym kiedy był przekonany, że umrze w 1998. Syriusz, zapytany, zapewnił swojego chrześniaka, że umieranie nie jest bolesne, a także o tym, że zostaną z nim do czasu, kiedy stanie naprzeciw Lorda Voldemorta. Harry w pewnym momencie przewrócił się i z ręki wypadł mu Kamień Wskrzeszenia co spowodowało zniknięcie Syriusza, Lupina i jego rodziców. Wygląd zewnętrzny Syriusz był wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną. Opowiadał, że był bardzo przystojny w przeszłości. Miał czarne włosy, szare oczy i był znany za jego swobodną elegancje. Ta pozostałość po arystokratycznym pięknie była najwyraźniej atrybutem przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzinie Blacków. Niestety, jego dobry wygląd ucierpiał przez depresje i maltretowanie podczas dwunastu lat, które spędził w Azkabanie. Kiedy Harry Potter po raz pierwszy ujrzał go we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, w 1994, miał gładką skórę, żółte zęby i długie, matowe włosy; Harry pomyślał, że wygląda jak wrak człowieka. W listopadzie, po jego ucieczce, odwiedzał Harry'ego przez kominek w Pokoju Wspólnym i jego włosy były znowu krótkie, a twarz pełniejsza. Jednakże do następnej wiosny, jego stan był podobny do tego sprzed laty. Magiczny talent i umiejętności thumb|250px|Transformacja Syriusza. Syriusz był opisywany jako potężny czarodziej przez Minerve McGonagall, jego dawną nauczycielkę. * '''Transformacja w Animaga: Syriusz został Animagiem w wieku 15 lat i był zdolny zamienić się w wielkiego, czarnego psa. Był nie zarejestrowany, co korzystnie wpłynęło na przechytrzenie Ministerstwa. * Niewerbalna Magia: Syriusz był zdolny zmieniać postać i używać obronnych zaklęć bez wymawiania ich na głos. * Pojedynki: Na piątym roku, Syriusz stanął naprzeciw Severusa Snape`a, który był potężnym czarodziejem nawet w dzieciństwie. Podczas bitwy o Departament Tajemnic, przetrwał pojedynek przeciwko Antoninowi Dolohovowi. Jednak podczas walki przeciwko kuzynki Bellatrix, zaniżył adwersarz a nawet otwarcie z niej kpił, przed uderzeniem przez nieznane zaklęcie, które w chwilę go zabiło. Ciało Syriusza wygięło się powoli w tył i zniknęło za zasłoną. Cechy charakteru thumb|left|208px|Syriusz ze swoim chrześniakiem. Zgodnie z ideałami uczniów Gryffindoru, Syriusz był odważy i lojalny, co pokazał przez uczestnictwo w obu Wojnach oraz wolę oddania życia za tych, których kocha. Był utalentowanym i bystrym czarodziejem, chociaż był rozrabiaką w młodości, był arogancki i okazjonalnie znęcał się nad ludźmi, zwłaszcza na Severusie Snape`ie wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Jamesem. Syriusz potrafił być złośliwy wobec tych, których nie lubił, czasami bardzo nierozsądnie; przez wysłanie Snape`a do Wrzeszczącej Chaty jako nastolatka, mógł spowodować jego śmierć i wydać jego przyjaciela Remusa kiedy zamieniał się właśnie w wilkołaka. Był również okrutny dla swojego domowego skrzata Stworka, który chwalił znienawidzoną przez Syriusza matkę i mówił lekceważące komentarze o członkach Zakonu Feniksa, ale głównie dlatego że Stworek był żywą pamiątką domu i rodziny, którą gardził. Czasami był nieodpowiedzialny, ryzykując złapaniem przez Ministerstwo ponieważ czuł, że zaraz oszaleje przez tą niewolę i radził Harry'emu aby podjął się spontanicznych działań. Wiele z tych cech mógł zyskać po latach spędzonych w Azkabanie, pozwolił rozwijać się swoim emocjom co sprawiło, że gorliwie chciał spędzać czas, i chronić, tych których kochał. Jednak jego prawdziwe serce i emocje nigdy się nie wahały, nawet podczas pobytu w Azkabanie. Mimo dobrej natury Syriusza, czasami pokazywał że potrafi mieć naprawdę wybuchowy temperament kiedy ktoś go zirytuje. Tą cechę dzielił ze swoją matką, Walburgią Black, i kuzynką, Bellatrix Lestrange. Jego lata w Azkabanie zmniejszyły jego porywczość, co było szczególnie widoczne w wydarzeniach z 1993 roku, kiedy próbował uporczywie schwytać Petera Pettigrew. Powinno być to docenione, ponieważ wobec całej złości kierowanej do Pettigrew, Syriusz był zdolny uszanować decyzję Harry'ego Potter'a aby nie zabijać mężczyzny co było powodem ucieczki z Azkabanu; zamiast wydać Pettigrew (niestety plan się nie powiódł). Relacje Rodzina thumb|302px|Drzewo genealogiczne rodu Blacków. Nie jest wiadome, jakie relacje miał Syriusz z rodziną w czasie jego dzieciństwa, ale kiedy miał jedenaście lat i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru w Hogwartcie, jego rodzina zdecydowanie nie pogodziła się z tym. Syriusz z kolei, stał się bardziej buntowniczy, afiszował się powiązaniem z jego domem i gardził znaczeniem dla nich czystej krwi. Relacje z jego matką i kuzynką Bellatrix stały się szczególnie wrogie; Walburga wyrzekła się syna, kiedy uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat, wypaliła jego imię z drzewa rodzinnego i jeszcze potraktowała swojego brata Alpharda tą samą karą, po prostu za zostawienie złota bratankowi. Mało wiadomo o relacjach Syriusza z jego młodszym bratem, Regulusem, ale przez wstąpienie Regulusa w szeregi Śmierciożerców i raczej beztroskie komentarze, które Syriusz później rzucał o jego śmierci, kiedy próbował odejść, jest prawdopodobne, że nie byli w dobrych stosunkach. thumb|left|204px|Wypalone imie Syriusza.Syriusz mógł później utrzymywać "nienawiść do ich wszystkich", poza jego kuzynką Andromedą, która również odrzuciła poglądy o czystości krwi i poślubiła czarodzieja z rodziny Muggoli. Po jego ucieczce z Azkabanu, Syriusz zaprzyjaźnił się z córką Andromedy, Nymphadorą Tonks, członkinią Zakonu Feniksa. Został zabity przed kuzynkę Bellatrix podczas bitwy o Departament Tajemnic w pojedynku, w czasie którego szydził z niej; śmiała się po tym jak go zamordowała. Jego inna kuzynka, Narcyza Malfoy, również wydawała się mieć Syriusza niski szacunek, jak kpiła z jego śmierci podczas kłotni z Harry'm Potter'em w 1996.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Huncwoci thumb|196px|Huncwoci. Podczas gdy jego rodzina unikała go, Syriusz uzyskał trzech dobrych przyjaciół, którzy byli z nim w Gryffindorze; James'a Potter'a, Remus'a Lupin'a i Peter'a Pettigrew. Ekipa była bardzo popularna i kochała robić figle. Kiedy odkryli, że Remus jest wilkołakiem, zamiast bojkotować go, jak wielu by zrobiło, usiłowali zostać Animagami, aby dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, podczas jego comiesięcznej transformacji. Kiedy Syriusz uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat, rodzina James'a go przygarnęła. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, grupa przyjaciół przystąpiła do Zakonu Feniksa. Syriusz był drużbą James'a na ślubie z Lily Evans i ojcem chrzestnym ich syna. Z jakichś powodów podczas Pierwszej Wojny, Syriusz stał się nieufny wobec Remusa, podejrzewając, że może być szpiegiem. Dlatego też, nie ujawnił mu, że postanowił zrezygnować z propozycji zostania Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, kiedy stali się celem Lorda Voldemorta, zamiast niego stał się nim Peter. To był błąd, którego Syriusz żałował przez resztę swojego życia, ponieważ Peter zdradził ich wszystkich. Śmierć James'a i Lily całkowicie załamała Syriusza, który mógłby oddać za nich życie i który tęsknił za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem do końca. Został zesłany do Azkabanu za zbrodnie Peter'a, a Remus początkowo wierzył, że był winny. Po jego ucieczce z więzienia w 1993, powiedział Remusowi prawdę i razem planowali zabić Peter'a za zdradę, jednak zostali powstrzymani przez Harry'ego. Oboje odnowili w późniejszym czasie swoją przyjaźń. Severus Snape thumb|left|302px|Severus Snape. Syriusz od razu źle zaczął znajomość z Severusem Snapem, kiedy spotkali się w Expressie do Hogwartu na ich pierwszym roku, tak jak James Potter, który został najlepszym przyjacielem Syriusza. Syriusz napadł na Snape'a po tym jak szydził z marzenia James'a o przynależności do domu Gryffindoru i oboje nadali kpiące przezwisko "Smarkerus" uczniowi Slytherinu.Mówili o Snapie jako "małym ekscentryku, który był wpatrzony w Czarną Magię" i ku zadowoleniu Syriusza, chłopak zazdrościł im popularności i zawsze ich śledził, próbując wepchnąć w kłopoty. Syriusz i James oczywiście często znęcali się nad Snapem podczas ich lat w Hogwarcie, czasami po prostu dlatego, że się nudzili.Syriusz również zrobił mu potencjalnie śmiertelny figiel, powiedział mu jak dostać się do Bijącej Wierzby pomijając fakt, że wilkołak był po drugiej stronie, pokazując szokująco bezduszny stosunek wobec bezpieczeństwa Snape'a. Syriusz i Snape utrzymywali nienawiść wobec siebie do dorosłości. Snape był żądny ujrzenia jak Syriusz otrzymuje Pocałunek Dementora, los gorszy od śmierci, po jego ucieczke z Azkabanu w 1993, wierząc, że jest tym który zdradził Lly, jednak jego wysiłki pojmania Syriusza nie powiodły się przez Harry'ego Potter'a, Hermione Granger i Ron'a Weasley'a. Później, Snape był zachwycony szydząc z Syriusza o jego "bezużyteczności" dla Zakonu, gdy był zmuszony pozostać tłocząc się na Grimmauld Place 12 i oboje dokuczali sobie przy każdej okazji. thumb|Lily Evans. Lily Evans Syriusz spotkał Lily Evans w Expressie do Hogwartu. Była razem z Severusem Snapem, jej najlepszym przyjacielem w tamtych czasach, gdy Syriusz był z James'em. Ich drwiny ze Snape'a sprawiły, że miała o nich złe zdanie, dlatego, podczas Ceremonii Przydziału, kiedy rozpoznała go z pociągu, odwróciła się do niego plecami. Podczas ich lat w Hogwartcie, Lily była przekonana, że Syriusz jest niczym więcej jak prostackim, wysoce aroganckim tyranem, tak jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, James, i dlatego ich relacje były z trudem przyjazne czy dobre. Jednak zmieniło się to w późniejszych latach ich nauki w Hogwartcie, prawdopodobnie po tym jak zakończyła swoją znajomość ze Snapem i poznała oraz zrozumiała Syriusza lepiej. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny, oboje zostali członkami Zakonu Feniksa i walczyli w kilku bitwach. Wysłała ona również list do Syriusza, który pokazał, że byli ze sobą bardzo blisko podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Po tym jak Lily i James zostali zabici przez Lorda Voldemorta, Syriusz był zdruzgotany; zaatakował ich zdrajce, Petera Pettigrew, z zamiarem zabicia go. Oświadczył potem Harry'emu, że mocno otaczał opieką James'a i Lily, stanowczo zapewniając, że wolałby umrzeć niż ich zdradzić. Harry Potter thumb|left|Harry Potter i Syriusz. Syriusz był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Potter'a i starał się być powiernikiem jak i ojcem dla niego. Szczerze kochał Harry'ego i był jedyną osobą, z którą Harry czuł się komfortowo zwierzając się z bólu jaki wywoływała jego blizna w 1994. Niektórzy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa jednakże krytykowali zachowanie Syriusza wobec Harry'ego, skarżąc się, że zachowuje się jakby Harry był James'em, a nie dzieckiem, którym rzeczywiście, niezaprzeczalnie był. Syriusz podzielił się dużą ilością informacji o Pierwszej Wojnie z Harry'm, co sprawiło dezaprobatę Molly Weasley i wspierał Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciół w sabotażu przeciw regułą Dolores Umbridge, która zarządzała Hogwartem na ich piątym roku. Gdy Harry pragnął ojca, Syriusz nie byl w stanie go zastąpić i bardziej lub mniej starał się być prawdziwym przyjacielem i bratem, jakim był dla niego ojciec Harry'ego.Wywiad z J.K. Rowling z dnia 16 Lipca 2005 przeprowadzony przez Leaky Cauldron i MuggleNet Voldemort zwabił Harry'ego do Departamentu Tajemnic w 1996, tworząc wizję cierpienia Syriusza w jego głowie, wiedząc, że Harry zrobiłby wszystko co byłoby potrzebne, żeby ocalić swojego ojca chrzestnego. Był kompletnie zdruzgotany śmiercią Syriusza, narobił gwałtownego ranabu Dumbledorowi i przysiągł sobe, że nigdy, przenigdy nie wybaczy Snape'owi za ostatecznie kluczową rolę jaką odegrał w śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego. W 1998, Harry użył Kamienia Wskrzeszenia do wezwania duchów Syriusza, Remusa i jego rodziców, całą czwórkę, która dostarczyła mu w odpowiedniej chwili słowa miłości, komfort, zachętę, dając Harry'emu emocjonalne wsparcie, którego potrzebował do poświęcenia się. Duch Syriusza był opisany jako wysokiego, przystojnego, młodego, taktownego i uśmiechniętego, sugerując tym, że był na prawdę w spokoju ze sobą. Harry później nazwał jego pierwszego syna po Jamesie i Syriuszu. Ron Weasley thumb|Ron Weasley. Syriusz po raz pierwszy spotkał Rona Weasley'a w 1993. Ron posiadał szczura o imieniu Parszywek; tak na prawdę, był to Peter Pettigrew, transmutowany. Gdy Syriusz zamierzał zamordować Pettigrew, dostał się do Hogwartu i podszedł do łóżka Rona, kiedy on spał, aby zabrać szczura. Jednakże, Ron zobaczył go i stracił rozum. Na koniec trzeciego roku Ron zrozumiał, że Syriusz był niewinny i kim na prawdę Pettigrew był. Rok później, Syriusz ukrywał się i Ron przynosił mu jedzenia, wraz z Harrym i Hermioną. Podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy oboje mieszkali w domu Syriusza przez kilka tygodni, Ron bardzo go polubił i zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że Syriusz "żyje poprzez nią, Harry'ego i Rona", Ron bardzo się zdenerwował i obraził się na nią razem z Harrym. Syriusz i Ron walczyli razem w czasie Bitwy o Departament Tajemnic. Kiedy Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron był przybity i zaczął nienawidzić jego zabójczynię. Hermiona Granger Syriusz spotkał Hermione Granger w 1993 roku, kiedy był uciekinierem z Azkabanu. Hermiona, jak większość mieszkańców Hogwartu, uważała, że Syriusz był tym, który wydał Jamesa i Lily Potter Lordowi Voldemortowi. Jednakże, zrozumiała prawdę i była świadkiem zdemaskowania Pettigrew. Kupowała mu również jedzenie, kiedy się ukrywał. W 1995, żyła przed parę tygodni w domu Syriusza, wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Uważała, że Black próbuje żyć poprzez nią, Rona i Harry'ego, ale obaj chłopcy zdenerwowali się, kiedy to usłyszeli. Miała jednak dobre relacje z Syriuszem i wiedziała, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. Była bardzo przygnębiona przez jego śmierć w Bitwie. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem Syriusza w Hogwartcie. Wiedział, że James i Syriusz zawsze byli rozrabiakami, ale i bystrymi czarodziejami i dobrymi ludźmi. Dumbledore uważał, że to Syriusz był tym, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół, ale dowiedział się, że był to Pettigrew. W 1995, zaufał Syriuszowi na tyle, aby powierzyć mu misje, aby powołać na nowo Zakon Feniksa. Podczas Drugiej Wojny, walczył w Bitwie o Departament Tajemnic razem z nim; w czasie gdy Dumbledore pokonywał pozostałych Śmierciożerców, Bellatrix zabiła Syriusza. Dumbledore był przygnębiony śmiercią Syriusza, uważając że to była przede wszystkim jego wina i wyraził Harry'emu przekonanie, że Syriusz był bardzo dzielny. Rodzina Weasley Syriusz miał dobre relacje z rodziną Weasley'ów. Podczas Drugiej Wojny, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i żyli razem przez krótki czas na Grimmauld Place 12. Jednakże Syriusz uważał, że Molly była nadopiekuńcza, kiedy to ona myślała, że Syriusz zachowuje się w stosunku do Harry'ego tak jak odnosił się wobec Jamesa. Harry również przyjacielem Artura, który dał mu motocykl Syriusza po jego śmierci. Syriusz miał również dobre relacje z Ginny, która twierdziła, że dbała o Syriusza tak bardzo jak Harry. Fred i George Weasley lubili Syriusza i razem robili dowcipy. Rubeus Hagrid raz porównał Freda i Georga do Syriusza i Jamesa. Relacje Syriusza z Billem, Charliem i Percy'm są nieznane; Syriusz spotkał Billa podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy rodzina Weasley'ów często bywała na Grimmauld Place wraz z resztą Zakonu, ale jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie spotkał Percy'ego lub Charliego, jest możliwe, że Syriusz mógł przyjaźnić się z Billem i Charliem; jeżeli go spotkał. Członkowie rodziny Weasley byli bardzo poruszeni śmiercią Syriusza; Ginny ponadto nazwała swojego syna jego imieniem. Stworek Stworek był skrzatem domowym rodziny Blacków przez wiele lat. Nie podzielał od tej samej ideologii co Syriusz; uważał, że powinien on usługiwać tylko czarodziejom czystej krwi i nie lubił młodego Blacka, ponieważ był zdrajcą krwi. Syriusz nie przejmował się losem Stworka; to był powód przez który skrzat go znienawidził. Stworek powiedział również Bellatrix Lestrange, że Harry uważał Syriusza za brata/ojca oraz, że Harry był osobą, którą Syriusz najbardziej kochał i zrobiłby wszystko dla niego, przez co zorganizowali plan, aby Syriusz przybył do Departamentu Tajemnic; co skończyło się śmiercią Syriusza. Pracownicy Hogwartu Kiedy Syriusz uczęszczał do Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, nauczyciele lubili go i twierdzili, że był zdolnym czarodziejem i dobrym chłopcem. Jednakże, wiedzieli również, że on i James byli rozrabiakami i zazwyczaj karali ich za to. Minerva McGonagall była opiekunką domu Syriusza, w czasie jego lat w szkole. Opisywała go jako potężnego czarodzieja, ale uważała, że to on wydał przyjaciół Voldemortowi. Dowiedziała się prawdy w 1995. Jest możlwie, że ona i Syriusz mieli dobre relacje do czasu jego śmierci. Nie wiadomo jak zareagowała na wieść o niej. Filius Flitwick był również nauczycielem Syriusza w tamtym czasie. Jednak stosunki między nimi są nieznane. Horacy Slughorn, opiekun Slytherinu, był przygnębiony faktem, że nie miał Syriusza w swoim domu, kiedy to była w nim cała jego rodzina. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Syriusz miał dobre stosunki z większością członków Zakonu Feniksa. Przyjaźnił się z Kingsley'em Shacklebolt'em i Alastor'em Moody, aurorami walczącymi w Bitwie o Departament Tajemnic i kiedy Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatrix, Kingsley kontynuował jego pojedynek, dopóki nie został pokonany. Syriusza łączyła również przyjaźń z Rubeusem Hagridem. Hagrid również wierzył, że to Syriusz jest zdrajcą, dopóki nie zrozumiał prawdziwej sytuacji, kiedy została wyjawiona prawda i prawdopodobnie odnowili przyjaźń. Obydwaj byli członkami Pierwszego Zakonu i bardzo możliwe, że walczyli razem w kilku bitwach podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Mundungus Fletcher również zdawał się być przyjacielem Syriusza, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed okradaniem posesji Blacka po jego śmierci. Etymologia Imię "Syriusz Black" jest paronomazją co do jego Animagowej formy czarnego psa, ponieważ gwiazda Syriusz jest znana jako Psia Gwiazda i jest najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w Canis Major, konstelacji Wielkiego Psa, jak również całego nocnego nieba. Syriusz jest pochodną formą z Antycznej Greki (Seirios oznacza "promieniejący" lub "skwarny"). W Arabskim, gwiazda jest znana jako al-shira, "przywódca" a w Skandynawii, preferują nazwę Lokabrenna, oznaczającą "latarkę Loki'ego". Loki był boskim oszustem w Norweskiej mitologii, co można wziąć za aluzje do robienia szkód przez Syriusza jako jednego z Huncwotów. Czarny pies pojawia się również na herbie Rodu Blacków. Ponadto, "czarny pies" jest metaforą używaną przez Winstona Churchilla dla jego depresji. Syriusz na pewno ucierpiał z powodu depresji podczas jego życia. Komentarz Autorki J. K. Rowling opowiedziała, że lubi Syriusza jako charakter, ale nie uważa, że jest "całkowicie wspaniały": Rowling również opisuje Syriusza jako "dzielnego, lojalnego, lekkomyślnego i nieco niezrównoważonego przez jego długi pobyt w Azkabanie." Za kulisami *Gary Oldman gra Syriusza we wszystkich adaptacjach filmu, w których postać występuje. *W wersji filmowej książki, Syriusz ma wiele tatuaży, ale w książce nie ma wzmianki o tym, że miał jakikolwiek. *W wersji filmowej Bitwy o Departament Tajemnic, Syriusz przez przypadek zwraca się do Harry'ego "James", przejęzyczenie to nie pojawia się w książce, chociaż jest ono zgodne z komentarzem napisanym w noweli dotyczący jego rozważań Harry'ego jako młodszej wersji James'a. *W filmie Zakon Feniksa, kiedy Syriusz przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu, uderza on pięścią Lucjusza Malfoya, krzycząc "Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego chrzaśniaka." Niechcący powoduje to zniszczenie kuli z Przepowiednią, ponieważ Lucjusz ją upuszcza. Obie akcje są odmienne do książki, w której Neville Longbottom niszczy kulę i uderzenie nie występuje. *Również w wersji filmowej Bitwy, Syriusz jest ugodzony Uśmiercającym Zaklęciem przez Bellatrix Lestrange i żyje jeszcze przez sześć sekund zanim wpada za zasłonę. Jednakże, w książce, wycofał się za zasłonę po tym, jak został ugodzony nieznanym zaklęciem rzuconym przez Bellatrix. Zaklęcie to prawdopodobnie Drętwota. *Imiona Syriusz i Regulus są również imionami postaci gry video Bomberman 64. Interesujące, że w Bomberman, Syriusz jest brany za tego dobrego, gdy w rzeczywistości jest tym złym, co jest zupełnie odwrotne do Syriusza Blacka. *W książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, sposób w jaki Syriusz opisuje śmierć brata sprawia wrażenie, że Regulus został zabity przez Uśmiercające Zaklęcie. Jednak w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, okazuje się, że Regulus został zabity przez Inferiusy w jaskini, w której był ukryty horcrux Voldemorta. Jakkolwiek, to co wiedział Syriusza odnośnie śmierci brata "z tego co się dowiedziałem od kiedy uciekłem (z Azkabanu)", prawdopodobnie było informacją zaciągniętą z drugiej ręki, więc jej źródło mogło być mylne lub Syriusz przyjął, że było to Uśmiercające Zaklęcie. *Jest również sugestia, że Syriusz uprawiał magię jako niepełnoletni. W książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, Syriusz mówi, że uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat. Jednakże, w Insygniach Śmierci, jest ujawnione, że Syriusz użył Zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca, aby zawiesić wszystkie zdjęcia i plakaty na ścianach jego sypialni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że uciekł z domu w wieku 16 i nie powrócił do trzydziestego piątego roku życia, był niepełnoletni, gdy użył tego zaklęcia. Jednak, dopóki był w domu wiedźm i czarodziejów, mogło to nie być zarejestrowane. *W Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu, długość czasu, kiedy to Syriusz wiedział, że Peter Pettigrew ukrywa się w Hogwartcie jest spójny. Według konwersacji Artura z panią Wealey w Dziurawym Kotle, Syriusz szukał Harry'ego, mówił "Jest w Hogwartcie" we śnie, przez kilka miesięcy przed ucieczką z Azkabanu. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Syriusz pokazuje, że tak na prawdę szukał Pettigrew i odnalazł jego lokalizacje dzięki gazecie zwędzonej Knotowi i stało się to obsesją, dopóki nie był zdobył się na tyle siły, aby uciec. *W Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu, godne uwagi jest to, że pomimo tego, że Snape i Lupin wiedzieli, że Syriusz jest zorientowany w korytarzach Wrzeszczącej Chaty i, prawdopodobnie, byli przekonani o jego winie, korytarze nie były zablokowane czy strzeżone. *Relacje pomiędzy Syriuszem i panią Weasley są znacznie bardziej napięte w książkach, w porównaniu do filmów. Jest on również opisany w książkach jako w pewnym stopniu mniej panujący nad sobą, porównując do przedstawienia postaci w filmie. de:Sirius Black en:Sirius Black es:Sirius Black fr:Sirius Black ru:Сириус Блэк Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1996